Consequences
by ChrystalMart
Summary: Kurt makes a rash decision and has to face the consequences.


**WARNING! HUMMELCEST **

Series: The Good Ol' Days

Title: Consequences

Author: cwshowspodcast

Beta: theauthor2010

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Smut/Kink

Pairing: Burt/Puck, Burt/Kurt, Puck/Kurt and some weird mix of all three. Kurt/Blaine

Warning: Daddy kink, spanking, use of ginger and ibNOT/i/b for consumption, sex toys.. um I think that is it.. so yeah kinky.

Spoilers: Second season.. Blaine.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or these characters just borrowing them for a littl while :)

Author Notes: This is a fic set in lj user="theauthor2010" 's universe and the stories in the series can be found here a href=".com/"The Good Ol' Days/a href to understand how they got here. The history and what not. I have never written anything kinky in the least all my past fics have been fluffy and mpreg so let me know what you think. My other fics can be found here a href="."My Master Fic List/a href

Word Count: 1538

Summary: Kurt makes a rash decision and has to face the consequences.

**Consequences**

Kurt was happy when he got the text from Blaine. He was even happier when the text came in a class that he and Puck didn't have together. Kurt just had to wait another five minutes and then, when the class let out he would head out to his car.

Meet you at my house in fifteen.

Kurt had one more class. He figured skipping it just this once wouldn't hurt. He had A's in all his classes. As the bell rang, he went to his locker and gathered the books he would need and then headed to his car. He never noticed that there were eyes following him as he walked out of the school.

Five minutes later, Kurt pulled into the driveway and got out of his. He walked into the house and deposited his bags on the floor near the coat rack. He hung his coat and was about to check his phone when the doorbell rang.

Answering the door, Kurt took a breath "Hi, Blaine," he said letting the smaller of the two in.

"Hey," Blaine answered leaning in to peck Kurt's lips.

It took Kurt by surprise and as Blaine pulled back, Kurt gave a startled gasp. Blaine smiled and walked further into the room and Kurt followed.

"So," Blaine asked looking around the room, "where is your bedroom?"

Kurt knew where this was heading, as he grabbed Blaine's hand and led him toward the entrance to his basement bedroom.

As they entered his room, Blaine's lips descended upon Kurt's and they stumbled down the stairs. Once they made it into the room they somehow wound up near his bed. Blaine pushed Kurt onto it and got on top of him before kissing his neck, sucking on his clavicle. Kurt was in heaven. He had thought Blaine had just wanted to make sure that he was alright. He didn't even know he felt this way about him.

Blaine had removed Kurt's shirt at some point and kissed his way down his chest. Kurt was in bliss. As Blaine began to lower his zipper Kurt thought that he heard a noise but then Blaine had his pants down, his briefs soon followed and Kurt was no longer thinking clearly or at all for that matter.

"What the hell is going on?"

Kurt froze mid-moan ad Blaine pulled his mouth away and the only sound in the room was the audible pop that Kurt's cock made as it lost the moist, warm heat that was Blaine's mouth.

"Dad!" Kurt choked out.

Blaine looked at Burt as Burt spoke.

"You," he said pointing at Blaine, "get the hell away from my son and out of my house."

Blaine grabbed his shirt, his tie and his blazer, all which had been discarded on the floor, before he ran past Burt and up the stairs.

Kurt heard the front door open and shut. He didn't move. Crap, he thought, he was in so much trouble.

"Kurt Nathanial Hummel, what on earth made you think that you could get away with this? I just don't know what to do with the two of you."

"What are you doing home so early?" Kurt asked, immediately regretting it when he saw the look that Burt gave him. "Sorry, daddy," Kurt added, looking down and realizing he was still naked. He reached for the blanket, but Burt tore it from his grip.

"What am I doing home? Well, your little brother called me, worried you were sick when he saw you leave school early."

Kurt scoffed. "Sure he did. He probably wanted to get me in trouble, since he blamed me for his punishment Sunday."

"That's it," Burt said, throwing his hands up. "To the corner, face the wall and DON'T move!"

Kurt hurried over to the wall with his head down, knowing he was in for it now.

Kurt could hear Burt walk up the stairs and he shivered, knowing that it was a dumb idea. After what felt like hours of waiting, not knowing what was going to happen Kurt heard Burt return.

"Kurt," Burt said, "come here." Kurt followed the orders. "I want you to lie over my lap, ass in the air." Kurt did as he was told. He felt Burt rustling around to grab something as he spoke. "I am really tired of being forced to do this, so maybe this will make you think before you do something like this again." Then, Kurt felt something being pushed into his hole.

"What-" he began, only to be silence by a slap on his left cheek.

"This," Burt said, "is part of your punishment." He then pushed it all the way in. "Ginger root is a really amazing tool."

Slowly, Kurt felt his insides begin to heat up. It hurt. It felt like his insides were on fire.

"Ow!" Kurt cried. "Daddy, please, pull it out, it hurts, oh please."

"Good," Burt said. "Think of this next time you think that it might be a good idea to bring a boy into your room." He began to spank him. The pain inside of him, combined with the external pain that his daddy's hand brought, caused Kurt to begin to cry. Every smack caused him to clench his cheeks and that resulted in more heat.

"I'm so sorry daddy," he managed to get out. He continued repeating it like a mantra. "I'm sorry, daddy, so sorry."

Finally Burt gave two more slaps and pulled the ginger root out of him.

"You want to act like your baby brother you will be treated like him."

"Noah," Burt said suddenly, causing Kurt to look in the direction Burt spoke through his tears. He saw Noah standing at the foot of the stairs, staring in horror, having seen the latest punishment. "Come here, you are going to help me with this next part."

"Okay daddy," Puck said walking over.

"Kurt, lay flat on your back on the bed."

Kurt wanted to argue. His backside hurt really bad, but did as was told. He got up from his dad's lap and laid on the bed.

"Noah, I need you to put this on your brother," he said handing him a bunch of different things.

Kurt gulped. "Daddy," he started.

"No," Burt interrupted. "You are a bad boy and cannot be trusted. This is to make sure you cannot do anything like this again."

Puck took the devices and it was obvious that he felt relief that it was Kurt and not him having to wear them.

"Kurt turn over and get on your hands and knees," Burt said and Kurt complied. He felt awkward and embarrassed. He could hear Puck squirting the lube onto the butt plug and then felt as it slid inside him. It hurt, but it was the good kind that combined with the heat still there from the ginger root, Kurt bit his lip to keep from moaning they didn't need to know that he had toys and had done this before.

Once it was firmly in place Kurt wiggled his ass a little trying to adjust but he wasn't given time because Puck was moving away and Kurt heard his daddy's voice coming through his haze. "Kurt stand and do not let the plug fall out."

Kurt did as he was told on shaky legs, making sure to squeeze his but muscles to keep the plug inside. Once he was standing he noticed his daddy handing Puck a device that had buckles that looked like they locked and Puck was slipping and locking the plug into a pouch then looped it up and around his waist then he pulled the black strap from the back through the loop and locked it in place with a small padlock. Then he pulled Kurt's cock through the cock ring in the front before looping it through another loop and locking it too. He secured both locks in place on the front. The locks could only be opened by a key which Kurt didn't think he would be given. As if he wasn't humiliated already Noah reached and grabbed a clear plastic chastity devise. He fit it over his cock and locked it in place. Kurt's face was bright red.

Puck stepped back and Burt made sure the straps were secure before smacking Kurt's ass as he spoke "Now, if you need to use the bathroom tell daddy."

Kurt blushed even harder at the thought of having to get his daddy to use the bathroom.

Burt looked at his son. "Kurt, baby, this is for your own good you are too young for sex and since you have proven you can't be trusted to make the right decisions this is the only way I can be sure that you will obey me."

Kurt nodded his head, "Yes daddy, I'm sorry."

Burt nodded. " I know son. Now as for the fact that you two obviously believe the other is out to get you in trouble we are going to do something a little differently this weekend. Both of you follow me, "Burt said as he made his way up the stairs.

Kurt and Noah followed both wondering what he could possibly mean.


End file.
